The invention relates to the synthesis of individual di- and tri-substituted-1,4-diazacyclic compounds having 6- to 8-atoms in the cyclic ring, their corresponding 1,6-diketo-2,5-diazacyclic compounds and similar 1,4-diazacyclic ring compounds having one ring carbonyl group and 6-8 atoms in the ring, and libraries of such compounds. The present invention further relates to methods of preparing and using the libraries of compounds as well as individual compounds of the libraries.
Heterocyclic compounds having a high degree of structural diversity have proven to be broadly and economically useful as therapeutic agents. [For reviews on solid phase organic synthesis, see: (a) Gallop, M. A. et al., J. Med. Chem., 1994, 37, 1233. (b) Gordon, E. M. et al., J. Med. Chem., 1994, 37, 1385. (c) Thompson, L. A. et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 1996, 35, 17.(e) Hermkens, P. H. H. et al., Tetrahedron, 1996, 52, 4527. (f) Nefzi, A. et al., Chem. Rev. 1997, 97, 449.] A number of approaches have been reported for the solid phase synthesis of diketopiperazine derivatives: Gordon and Steele developed a strategy for the solid phase synthesis of diketopiperazines based on reductive amination on the solid support [Gordon, D. et al., BioMed. Chem. Lett., 1995, 5, 47]. A similar approach has been published by Krchnàk and co-workers for the synthesis of persubstituted 2,5-diketopiperazines [Krchnàk, V. et al., In Molecular Diversity and Combinatorial Chemistry: Libraries and Drug Discovery; Chaiken, I. M., Janda, K. D. Eds., American Chemical Society: Washington, DC. 1996, pp 99-117], and Scott and co-workers developed an alternative strategy for the synthesis of a similar diketopiperazine library using bromocarboxylic acids and a range of amines [Scott, B. O. et al., Mol. Diversity, 1995, 1, 125].
The process of discovering new therapeutically active compounds for a given indication involves the screening of all compounds from available compound collections. From the compounds tested one or more structure(s) is selected as a promising lead. A large number of related analogs are then synthesized in order to develop a structure-activity relationship and select one or more optimal compounds. With traditional one-at-a-time synthesis and biological testing of analogs, this optimization process is long and labor intensive. Adding significant numbers of new structures to the compound collections used in the initial screening step of the discovery and optimization process cannot be accomplished with traditional one-at-a-time synthesis methods, except over a time frame of months or even years. Faster methods are needed that allow the preparation of up to thousands of related compounds in a matter of days or a few weeks. This need is particularly evident when it comes to synthesizing more complex compounds, such as the 4,5-disubstituted-2,3-diketopiperazine and 1,4,5-trisubstituted-2,3-diketopiperazine compounds of the present invention.
Solid-phase techniques for the synthesis of peptides have been extensively developed and combinatorial libraries of peptides have been generated with great success. During the past four years there has been substantial development of chemically synthesized combinatorial libraries (SCLs) made up of peptides. The preparation and use of synthetic peptide combinatorial libraries has been described for example by Dooley in U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,053; Huebner in U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,366; Appel et al in WO PCT 92/09300; Geysen in published European Patent Application 0 138 855 and Pimmg in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854. Such SCLs provide the efficient synthesis of an extraordinary number of various peptides in such libraries and the rapid screening of the library which identifies lead pharmaceutical peptides.
Peptides have been, and remain, attractive targets for drug discovery. Their high affinities and specificities toward biological receptors as well as the ease with which large peptide libraries can be combinatorially synthesized make them attractive drug targets. The screening of peptide libraries has led to the identification of many biologically-active lead compounds. However, the therapeutic application of peptides is limited by their poor stability and bioavailability in vivo. Therefore, there is a need to synthesize and screen compounds which can maintain high affinity and specificity toward biological receptors but which have improved pharmacological properties relative to peptides.
Combinatorial approaches have recently been extended to xe2x80x9corganicxe2x80x9d or non-peptide libraries. The organic libraries to the present, however, are of limited diversity and generally relate to peptidomimetic compounds; in other words, organic molecules that retain peptide chain pharmacophore groups similar to those present in the corresponding peptide. Although the present invention is principally derived from the synthesis of dipeptides, the dipeptides are substantially modified. In short, they are chemically modified through alkylation, acylation, reduction, and cyclization into the subject diketopiperazines, thus providing mixtures and individual compounds of substantial diversity.
Significantly, many biologically active compounds contain diketopiperazines.
Diketopiperazines are conformationally constrained scaffolds that are quite common in nature, and many natural products containing a diketopiperazine structure have been isolated that encompass a wide range of biological activities. Included in such compounds are inhibitors of the mammalian cell cycle reported by Cui et al., J. Antibiot., 47:1202 (1996), inhibitors of plasminogen activator-1, and topoisomerase reported by Charlton et al., P. Thromb. Haeomast., 75:808 (1996) and Funabashi et al., J. Antibiot., 47:1202 (1994). Diketopiperazines have been reported by Terret et al., Tetrahedron, 51:8135 (1995) to be useful as ligands to the neurokinin-2 receptor. Barrow et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 5:377 (1996) found diketopiperazines to be competitive antagonists to Substance P at the neurokinin-1 receptor. Because, diketopiperazine moieties are found in many biologically active compounds and are known to have useful therapeutic implications, there is a need to further study and develop large numbers of 2,3-diketopiperazine compounds and their analogues of larger ring size.
This invention satisfies these needs and provides related advantages as well. The present invention overcomes the known limitations to classical organic synthesis of cyclic 2,3-diketopiperazines. Existing reported approaches for the synthesis of diketopiperazines describe only the synthesis of 2,5-diketopiperazines, the present invention provides a large array of diverse 1,4,5-trisubstituted- and 4,5-disubstituted-2,3-diketopiperazine compounds that can be screened for biological activity, related piperazine and larger ringed compounds, as described below, that exhibit biological activity.
The invention provides a rapid synthesis of (1-substituted or 1,2-disubstituted)-(4-aminoalkyl)-1,4-diazacyclic compounds having 6- to 8-atoms in the cyclic ring and the corresponding 1,6-diketo-(2-substituted or 2,3-disubstituted)-(5-aminoalkyl)-2,5-diazacyclic compounds and related cyclic amino amides and cyclic keto diamines of Formula I, hereinafter, and further provides combinatorial libraries that contain those compounds. The naming system used herein is understood to not be in conformance with naming systems usually used in organic chemistry, and relies upon the structural features common to all of the contemplated compounds as is discussed below.
It is first to be noted that the contemplated compounds can have one of two structure types that each contain a cyclic compound in which two nitrogen atoms are present in the ring at what can be considered positions 1 and 4. The first compound type contains one or two carbonyl groups that can be bonded to a ring amine, in which the first amine contains another amine at the 2- through 7-position of an alkyl group bonded to that first amine, and in which the second amine also can also contain a substituent group. The second compound type contains the same structural features as the first type, but lacks the one or two carbonyl groups and is a cyclic compound containing two nitrogen atoms at positions 1 and 4 of the ring.
The numbering system used for these ring compounds begins with one of the carbonyl groups (when present) and continues around the ring to the second carbonyl group (when present) via the two ring nitrogen atoms so the ring nitrogen atoms have the same relative position numbers for all of the compounds embraced by Formula I. Thus, for a ring containing eight atoms and two amido carbonyls, the carbonyl groups are generically numbered to be at the 1- and 6-positions of the ring. The carbonyl groups and their amido nitrogen atoms of those compounds have the same numbers when the ring contains six atoms as in a diketopiperazine compound, even though the carbonyl groups of such a compound are assigned the 2- and 3-positions in a more usual system of nomenclature. Usual organic naming rules are followed for specific compounds or libraries such as the 1,4,5-trisubstituted-2,3-diketopiperazines discussed in the examples.
A first of the ring nitrogen atoms of a compound of Formula I, below, is bonded to a C1-C7 alkyl group that contains an amine substituent at the 2- through 7-position from that first amine. For the two carbonyl group-containing compounds, that first ring nitrogen is at ring position 5. For the corresponding compounds lacking the two carbonyl groups, that same nitrogen is at the 4-position of the ring.
The second ring nitrogen can also be bonded to a substituent group. Using the above numbering system for the two carbonyl group-containing compounds, the second amine is at the 2-position for the group of compounds having the carbonyl groups and is at the 1-position for those compounds without the carbonyl groups. Compounds also typically contain a ring substituent at the 3-position of a dicarbonyl compound and at the 2-position of a cyclic diamine.
Exemplary structural formulas of some particularly preferred contemplated compounds are provided below based on structural Formulas II or III, hereinafter. Those formulas show the numbering system that is generally used, and in which q is one, and Ra1 and Ra2 and Rb1 and Rb2 are all hydrido and x and y are both one so that the ring positions are more easily seen. 
More specifically, the present invention contemplates individual compounds and synthetic combinatorial libraries of those compounds in which the compounds have a structure corresponding to that shown in Formula I, below, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof: 
wherein:
q is an integer having a value of 1-7;
W is a saturated or unsaturated chain of 2-4 carbon atoms that are bonded at each terminus of the chain to the depicted nitrogen atoms, wherein (1) zero, one or two of those carbon atoms of the chain is doubly bonded to an oxygen atom, (2) (a) each of the remaining carbon atoms of the chain is independently bonded to one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom (hydrido), C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C10 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenyalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, and a C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl group or (b) two of those remaining carbon atoms of the chain form a saturated or unsaturated mono- or bicyclic ring containing 5- to 8-members in each ring and zero to three heteroatoms in each ring that are independently oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur.
R1 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C10 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenyalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, and a C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl group.
R2 is selected from the group consisting of a C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, benzyl, substituted benzyl, naphthyl, or substituted naphthyl group and preferably is a methyl, ethyl, benzyl, allyl, or naphthylmethyl group, and more preferably is a 2-naphthylmethyl group. R2 is most preferably a methyl or benzyl group.
R3 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom (hydrido), C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C16 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenylalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, and a C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl group.
R4 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl, C7-C16 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 phenylalkenyl, C7-C16 phenylalkenyl and a C7-C16 substituted phenyl-alkenyl group.
R5 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C10 acyl, aroyl, C1-C10 alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C10 alkylthiocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, and an arylthiocarbonyl group.
Another aspect of the invention contemplates individual compounds and synthetic combinatorial libraries of those compounds in which the compounds have a structure corresponding to that shown in Formula II, below, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof: 
wherein:
each of xe2x95x90Z1 and xe2x95x90Z2 is independently xe2x95x90O, or xe2x95x90Z1 is xe2x80x94Rc1 and xe2x80x94Rc2 and xe2x95x90Z2 is xe2x80x94Rc3 and xe2x80x94Rc4, wherein xe2x80x94Rc1, xe2x80x94Rc2, xe2x80x94Rc3 and xe2x80x94Rc4 are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C10 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenyalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, and a C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl group.
x and y are independently zero or one, and the sum of x+y is zero, one or two.
q is an integer 1-7.
The dotted line between the carbon atom of Ra1 and Ra2, the carbon atom of Rb1 and Rb2 indicates the presence or absence (i.e., the possibility) of one additional bond between those depicted carbon atoms.
(a) Ra1, Ra2, Rb1 and Rb2 are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C10 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenyalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, and a C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl group or (b) each of Ra1 and Rb1 is also bonded to the same saturated or unsaturated mono- or bicyclic ring containing 5- to 8-members in each ring and zero to three heteroatoms in each ring that are independently oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, or (c) one or both of Ra1 and Ra2 and Rb1 and Rb2 together are xe2x95x90O, and wherein both of Ra2 and Rb2 are absent when a double bond is present between the carbon atoms bonded to Ra1 and Rb1.
Substituents R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 in Formula II are as described above for Formula I.
Another aspect of the invention contemplates individual compounds and synthetic combinatorial libraries of those compounds in which the compounds have a structure corresponding to that shown in Formula III, below, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof: 
wherein xe2x95x90Z is xe2x95x90O or (xe2x80x94H)2, Ra2 and Rb2 are hydrido or are absent, q, the dotted line, x, y, Ra1, Rb1, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 have the meanings provided above.
Compounds and libraries in which q is one, and x and y are both zero are particularly preferred. These compounds correspond in structure to Formulas E1 and E2, below, wherein R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are as defined above. 
R5 is preferably hydrido in these compounds and libraries.
The present invention relates to individual compounds and synthetic combinatorial libraries of those compounds, as well as the preparation and use of those compounds and libraries, in which the compounds have a structure corresponding to that shown in Formula I, below, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof: 
wherein:
q is an integer that is 1 through 7. Thus, for example, there can be one through seven methylene groups between the carbon bonded to the R1 group and the nitrogen bonded to R2 and R5.
W is a saturated or unsaturated chain of 2-4 carbon atoms that are bonded at each terminus of the chain to the depicted nitrogen atoms, wherein (1) zero, one or two of those carbon atoms of the chain is doubly bonded to an oxygen atom, (2) (a) the remaining carbon atoms of the chain are independently bonded to one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom (hydrido), C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C10 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenyalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, and a C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl group or (b) two of those remaining carbon atoms of the chain form a saturated or unsaturated mono- or bicyclic ring containing 5- to 8-members in each ring and zero to three heteroatoms in each ring that are independently oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur.
R1 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C10 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenyalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, and a C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl group.
R2 is selected from the group consisting of a C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, benzyl, substituted benzyl, naphthyl, or substituted naphthyl group and preferably is a methyl, ethyl, benzyl, allyl, or naphthylmethyl group. More preferably, R2 is a 2-naphthylmethyl group, and R2 is most preferably a methyl or benzyl group.
R3 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom (hydrido), C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C16 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenylalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, and a C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl group.
R4 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl, C7-C16 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 phenylalkenyl, C7-C16 phenylalkenyl and a C7-C16 substituted phenylalkenyl group.
R5 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C10 acyl, aroyl, C1-C10 alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C10 alkylthiocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, and an arylthiocarbonyl group.
Looking more closely at W, it is seen that that group can contain a chain of two, three or four carbon atoms, each of which can be substituted as described hereinafter. The terminal carbons of the chain are each bonded to one of the nitrogen atoms shown in Formula I so that the compound or library of compounds contains at least one ring that can contain six, seven or eight atoms in the ring.
The carbon chain W can also contain no unsaturated bonds between the carbon atoms, or can contain one double bond, and therefore is saturated or unsaturated.
The carbon chain W can also contain zero, one or two carbonyl [Cxe2x95x90O] groups. When present, it is preferred that the one or two carbonyl groups be arrayed symmetrically between the two depicted nitrogen atoms. Preferably, when two carbonyl groups are present, each is bonded to a nitrogen atom forming two amide groups. When only one carbonyl group is present, that carbonyl group can be part of an amide group or as a keto group.
A more specific aspect of the invention contemplates individual compounds and synthetic combinatorial libraries of those compounds and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts in which the compounds have a structure corresponding to that shown in Formula II, below, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof: 
wherein:
q is an integer that is one through seven;
each of xe2x95x90Z1 and xe2x95x90Z2 is independently xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90Z1 is xe2x80x94Rc1 and xe2x80x94Rc2 and xe2x95x90Z2 is xe2x80x94Rc3 and xe2x80x94Rc4, wherein xe2x80x94Rc1, xe2x80x94Rc2, xe2x80x94Rc3 and xe2x80x94Rc4 are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C10 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenyalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, and a C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl group;
x and y are independently zero or one, and the sum of x+y is zero, one or two;
the dotted line between the carbon atom of Ra1 and Ra2 and the carbon atom of Rb1 and Rb2 indicates the presence or absence of one additional bond between those depicted carbon atoms, so that when present, the additional bond is shown as a solid line, following usual conventions of organic chemistry, and Ra2 and Rb2 are absent;
(a) Ra1, Ra2, Rb1 and Rb2 are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C10 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenyalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, and a C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl group or (b) each of Ra1 and Rb1 is also bonded to the same saturated or unsaturated mono- or bicyclic ring that contains 5- to 8-members in each ring and zero to three heteroatoms in each ring that are independently oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, or (c) one or both of Ra1 and Ra2 and Rb1 and Rb2 together are xe2x95x90O, and wherein Ra2 and Rb2 are absent when a double bond is present between the depicted carbon atoms; and
substituents R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 in Formula II are as described above for Formula I.
In one embodiment of a compound or library of Formula II, either or both of xe2x95x90Z1 and xe2x95x90Z2 is xe2x95x90O, so that a carbonyl group is present. In other embodiments of a compound or library of Formula II, xe2x95x90Z1 and xe2x95x90Z2 are the enumerated substituents xe2x80x94Rc1 and xe2x80x94Rc2 for xe2x95x90Z1 and xe2x95x90Z2 is xe2x80x94Rc3 and xe2x80x94Rc4 for xe2x95x90Z2.
In addition to the specific substituents Ra1, Ra2, Rb1 and Rb2 of some embodiments, in other embodiments, Ra2 and Rb2 are each hydrido and Ra1 and Rb1 are each also bonded to the same saturated or unsaturated mono or bicyclic ring. In this instance, at least two fused rings are present, one is the ring shown in the formula and the second is bonded to Ra1 and Rb1. That second ring can be monocyclic or bicyclic and can contain 5- to 8-members in each ring and zero to three heteroatoms in each ring that are independently oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur. Exemplary second rings include 1,2-cyclohexylidene, 1,2-cyclooctylidene, o-phenylene, 3,4-furanylidene, 2,3-pyrazinylidene, and 2,3-norbornenylidene. A double bond can also be present so that Ra2 and Rb2 are both absent.
Another aspect of the invention contemplates individual compounds and synthetic combinatorial libraries of those compounds and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts in which the compounds have a structure corresponding to that shown in Formula III, below, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof: 
wherein:
q is an integer having a value of 1 through 7;
x and y are independently zero or one, and the sum of x+y is zero, one or two;
Z is an oxygen atom (xe2x95x90Z is xe2x95x90O) or two hydrido groups [xe2x95x90Z is (xe2x80x94H)2];
the dotted line between the carbon atoms bonded to Ra and Rb groups indicates the presence or absence of one additional bond between those depicted carbon atoms, as before;
(a) Ra1 and Rb1 are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom (hydrido), C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C10 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenyalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, and a C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl group or (b) Ra1 and Rb1 together with the depicted carbon atoms form a 5- to 8-membered saturated or unsaturated ring that contains zero to three heteroatoms that are independently oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, and wherein Ra2 and Rb2 are are hydrido or are absent when a double bond is present between the depicted carbon atoms;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C10 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenyalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, and a C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl group;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of a C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, benzyl, substituted benzyl, naphthyl, or substituted naphthyl group and preferably is a methyl, ethyl, benzyl, allyl, or naphthylmethyl group. More preferably, R2 is a 2-naphthylmethyl group, and R2 is most preferably a methyl or benzyl group;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C16 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenylalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, and a C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl group;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl, C7-C16 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 phenylalkenyl, C7-C16 phenylalkenyl and a C7-C16 substituted phenyl-alkenyl group; and
R5 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C10 acyl, aroyl, C1-C10 alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C10 alkylthiocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, and an arylthiocarbonyl group.
The value of q is preferably one or two in each of the above Formulas, and is most preferably one. Exemplary compounds of each of those compound types of Formula I, and particularly for Formulas II and III, where q is one are shown below as Formulas IA, IIA and IIIA. 
In some preferred embodiments of Formulas II and III, Ra2 and Rb2 substituents are both hydrido or are absent because a doubls bond is present. In those embodiments, a contemplated compound corresponds in structure to Formula IIB or IIIB, below. 
In some preferred embodiments of compounds and libraries of Formulas IIB and IIIB, x and y are both zero so that the resulting compound is a diketopiperazine derivative. In other preferred embodiments, x and y are both one and Ra2 and Rb2 together with the depicted carbon atoms form a bond (so that the compound is unsaturated); or x and y are both one, Ra2 and Rb2 are absent and a double bond is present or are both hydrido, and each of Ra1 and Rb1 is bonded to the same saturated or unsaturated mono- or bicyclic ring containing 5- to 8-members in each ring and zero to three heteroatoms in each ring that are independently oxygen, nitrogen.
It is preferred that Ra1 and Rb1, when present as individual substituents, both be identical to minimize the presence of isomers. It is similarly preferred when Ra1 and Rb1 are present as bonds to a saturated or unsaturated carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring substituent that that substituent ring be symmetrically placed between the two ring nitrogen atoms.
In addition, the carbon atoms to which the Ra1 and Rb1 groups are individually bonded can be bonded to each other via a single or double bond. Those two types of bonding are depicted in Formulas II and III by a single solid line, representing the single bond that must be minimally present, and one dotted line that represents another bond that can be present. Thus, with the remainder of the molecule represented by wavy lines, and Ra2 and Rb2 groups being hydrido and not shown or absent due to the presence of the double bond, the two contemplated bonds are 
Exemplary compounds that are contemplated are illustrated below by the following structural Formulas B1 and B2 through U1 and U2, wherein Ra2 and Rb2 are both hydrido or are absent, Ra1 and Rb1 are a before-described substituent or together form a ring structure and the other R groups are as described before. 
In one embodiment of the above compounds and libraries,
R1 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, methyl, benzyl, 2-butyl, N,N-dimethylaminobutyl, N-methylaminobutyl, N-methyl, N-benzyl aminobutyl, 2-methylpropyl, methylsulfinylethyl, methylthioethyl, N,N-dimethylaminoethyl, N,N-dimethylaminopropyl, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-trimethylguanidinopropyl, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tribenzylguanidinopropyl, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylguanidinopropyl, Nxe2x80x2-methylguanidinopropyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-propyl, N-methyl-3-indolylmethyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, propyl, butyl, cyclohexylmethyl, phenyl, 2-naphthylmethyl, and a 4-imidazolylmethyl substituent;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, methyl, ethyl, allyl, benzyl, or a 2-naphthylmethyl substituent;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, methyl, benzyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 2-butyl, N-methylaminobutyl, aminobutyl, 2-methylpropyl, methylsulfinylethyl, guanidinopropyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-propyl, N-methyl-3-indolylmethyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, propyl, butyl, cyclohexylmethyl, phenyl, 2-naphthylmethyl, and a 4-imidazolylmethyl substituent;
R4 is is selected from the group consisting of a 1-phenyl-1-cyclopropylmethyl, 2-phenylbutyl, 3-phenylbutyl, m-tolylethyl, 3-fluorophenethyl, 3-bromophenethyl, (xcex1,xcex1,xcex1-trifluoro-m-tolyl)ethyl, p-tolylethyl, 4-fluorophenethyl, 3-methoxyphenethyl, 4-bromophenethyl, 4-methoxyphenethyl, 4-ethoxyphenethyl, 4-isobutyl-xcex1-methylphenethyl, 3,4-dichlorophenethyl, 3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenethyl, 3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)propyl, 4-biphenethyl, 3-phenyl-2-methyl-2-propenyl, 3-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)-2-propenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenethyl, 3,4-(dihydroxy)phenylethyl, 3-(2-methoxyphenyl)-2-propenyl, benzyl, 3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-propenyl, trans-phenyl-2-propenyl, m-xylyl, phenethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-phenylbutyl, 3,5-bis-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl, butyl, heptyl, isobutyryl, (+/xe2x88x92)-2-methylbutyl, isovaleryl, 3-methylvaleryl, 4-methylvaleryl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, p-xylyl, neopentyl, tert-butylethyl, cyclohexyl-methyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexylbutyl, cycloheptylmethyl, ethyl, 2-methyl-1-cyclopropyl-methyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, 3-cyclopentylpropyl, cyclohexanepropyl, 4-methyl-1-cyclohexylmethyl, 4-tert-butyl-1-cyclohexylmethyl, 4-methyl-cyclohexylethyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-adamantylethyl, 2-(xcex1,xcex1,xcex1-trifluoro-m-toluidino)-3-pyridylmethyl, 4-nitrophenethyl, 4-(nitrophenyl)butyl, 3-(4-nitrophenyl)-2-propenyl, 2-nitrobenzyl, 2,4-dinitrophenethyl, 4-biphenethyl, 2-chloro-5-nitrobenzyl, (4-pyridylthio)ethyl, 3,3-diphenylpropyl, 2-chloro-4-nitrobenzyl, 4-dimethylaminobenzyl, 4-nitrobenzyl, 3-dimethylaminobenzyl, abietyl, 2-methyl-4-nitro-1-imidizolylpropyl, trans-styrylethyl, cyclopentylethyl, 2,2-dicyclohexylethyl, (2-pyridylthio)ethyl, pentadienyl, 3-indolylethyl, 1-naphthylethyl, 3-(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)propyl, 2-norbornylethyl, cyclopentylethyl, and a 2-ethylbutyl substituent; and
R5 is a hydrido group, or an acyl group of a carboxylic acid selected from the group consisting of 1-phenyl-1-cyclopropane carboxylic acid, m-tolylacetic acid, 3-fluorophenylacetic acid, (xcex1,xcex1,xcex1)-trifluoro-m-tolylacetic acid, p-tolylacetic acid, 3-methoxyphenylacetic acid, 4-methoxyphenyl-acetic acid, 4-ethoxyphenylacetic acid, 4-isobutyl-xcex1-methylphenylacetic acid, 3,4-dichlorophenylacetic acid, 3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenylacetic acid, phenylacetic acid, hydrocinnamic acid, 4-phenyl-butyric acid, formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid, heptanoic acid, isobutyric acid, isovaleric acid, 4-methylvaleric acid, trimethylacetic acid, tert-butylacetic acid, cyclohexanecarboxylic acid, cyclohexylacetic acid, cyclohexanebutyric acid, cycloheptanecarboxylic acid, acetic acid, cyclobutanecarboxylic acid, cyclopentanecarboxylic acid, cyclohexanepropionic acid, 4-methyl-1-cyclohexanecarboxylic acid, 4-tert-butyl-cyclohexanecarboxylic acid, 1-adamantaneacetic acid, 3,3-diphenylpropionic acid, dicyclohexylacetic acid, indole-3-acetic acid, 1-naphthylacetic acid, 3-(3,4,5)trimethoxyphenylpropionic acid, 2-norbornaneacetic acid, cyclopentylacetic acid, and 2-ethylbutyric acid.
In one of the preferred embodiments of the present invention of Formula III, where x and y are both zero, and q is one, R groups are those defined immediately below:
R1 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, methyl, benzyl, 2-butyl, N,N-dimethylaminobutyl, N-methylaminobutyl, 2-methylpropyl, methylsulfinylethyl, methylthioethyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-propyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, propyl, butyl, cyclohexylmethyl, phenyl, and a 2-naphthylmethyl substituent;
R2 is methyl;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, methyl, benzyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 2-butyl, 2-methylpropyl, methylsulfinylethyl, methylthioethyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-propyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, propyl, butyl, cyclohexylmethyl, phenyl, and a 2-naphthylmethyl substituent;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of a 1-phenyl-1-cyclopropylmethyl, m-tolylethyl, 3-fluorophenethyl, (xcex1,xcex1,xcex1-trifluoro-m-tolyl)ethyl, p-tolylethyl, 3-methoxyphenethyl, 4-methoxyphenethyl, 4-ethoxyphenethyl, 4-isobutyl-xcex1-methylphenethyl, 3,4-dichlorophenethyl, 3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenethyl, phenethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-phenylbutyl, butyl, heptyl, isobutyryl, isovaleryl, 4-methylvaleryl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexylbutyl, cycloheptylmethyl, ethyl, 2-methyl-1-cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexanepropyl, 4-methyl-1-cyclohexylmethyl, 4-tert-butyl-1-cyclohexylmethyl, 4-methylcyclohexylethyl, 1-adamantylethyl, 3,3-diphenylpropyl, cyclopentylethyl, 2,2-dicyclohexylethyl, 2-indol-3-ylethyl, 1-naphthylethyl, 3-(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)propyl, 2-norbornylethyl, cyclopentylethyl, a 2-ethylbutyl substituent; and
R5 is hydrido.
In another of the preferred embodiment of the present invention of Formula III, where x and y are both zero, and q is one, R groups are those defined immediately below:
R1 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, methyl, benzyl, 2-butyl, N-methyl, N-benzylaminobutyl, N-methylaminobutyl, 2-methylpropyl, methylsulfinylethyl, methylthioethyl,hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-propyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, propyl, butyl, cyclohexylmethyl, phenyl, and a 2-naphthylmethyl substituent;
R2 is benzyl;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, methyl, benzyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 2-butyl, 2-methylpropyl, methylsulfinylethyl, methylthioethyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-propyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, propyl, butyl, cyclohexylmethyl, phenyl, and a 2-naphthylmethyl substituent;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of a 1-phenyl-1-cyclopropylmethyl, m-tolylethyl, 3-fluorophenethyl, (xcex1,xcex1,xcex1-trifluoro-m-tolyl)ethyl, p-tolylethyl, 3-methoxyphenethyl, 4-methoxyphenethyl, 4-ethoxyphenethyl, 4-isobutyl-xcex1-methylphenethyl, 3,4-dichlorophenethyl, 3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenethyl, phenethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-phenylbutyl, butyl, heptyl, isobutyryl, isovaleryl, 4-methylvaleryl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexylbutyl, cycloheptylmethyl, ethyl, 2-methyl-1-cyclopropyl-methyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexanepropyl, 4-methyl-1-cyclohexylmethyl, 4-tert-butyl-1-cyclohexylmethyl, 4-methylcyclohexylethyl, 1-adamantylethyl, 3,3-diphenylpropyl, cyclopentylethyl, 2,2-dicyclohexylethyl, 2-indol-3-ylethyl, 1-naphthylethyl, 3-(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)propyl, 2-norbornylethyl, cyclopentylethyl, and a 2-ethylbutyl substituent; and
R5 is hydrido.
In any of the above Formulas or other formulas herein, the stereochemistry of the chiral R1 and R3 groups can independently be in the R or S configuration, or a mixture of the two. For instance, as will be described in further detail below the R1 and R3 groups can be the side chains of the a-carbon of various amino acid residues. The amino acid residues can be in the L- or D-configuration, resulting in the same substituent group, R, varying only in its stereochemistry. In addition, contemplated compounds can be present as diastereomers, as in the compounds of Formulas D1 and D2, in which case both isomers are contemplated.
In any of the Formulas herein, the term xe2x80x9cC1-C10 alkylxe2x80x9d denotes a radical such as a methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, amyl, tert-amyl, hexyl, heptyl, decyl group and the like. The term xe2x80x9cloweralkylxe2x80x9d denotes a C1-C4 alkyl group. A preferred xe2x80x9cC1-C10 alkylxe2x80x9d group is a methyl group.
The term xe2x80x9cC2-C10 alkenylxe2x80x9d denotes a radical such as a vinyl, allyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, 2-heptenyl, 3-heptenyl, 4-heptenyl, 5-heptenyl, 6-heptenyl and decenyl group and the like, as well as dienes and trienes of straight and branched chains containing up to ten carbon atoms and at least one carbon-to-carbon (ethylenic) double bond.
The term xe2x80x9cC2-C10 alkynylxe2x80x9d denotes a radical such as ethynyl, propynyl, butynyl, pentynyl, hexynyl, heptynyl, decynyl and the like, as well as di- and triynes of straight and branched chains containing up to ten carbon atoms and at least one carbon-to-carbon (acetylenic) triple bond.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-C10 substituted alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC2-C10 substituted alkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cC2-C10 substituted alkeynylxe2x80x9d denote that the above C1-C10 alkyl group and C2-C10 alkenyl and alkynyl groups are substituted by one or more, and preferably one or two, halogen, hydroxy, protected hydroxy, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C3-C7 substituted cycloalkyl, naphthyl, substituted naphthyl, adamantyl, abietyl, thiofuranyl, indolyl, substituted indolyl, amino, protected amino, (monosubstituted)amino, protected (monosubstituted)amino, (disubstituted)amino, guanidino, (monosubstituted)guanidino, (disubstituted)guanidino, (trisubstituted)guanidino, imidazolyl pyrolidinyl, C1-C7 acyloxy, nitro, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, C1-C4 alkyl ester, carboxy, protected carboxy, carbamoyl, carbamoyloxy, carboxamide, protected carboxamide, cyano, methylsulfonylamino, methylsulfonyl, sulfhydryl, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkyl sulfonyl or C1-C4 alkoxy groups. The substituted alkyl groups can be substituted once or more, and preferably once or twice, with the same or with different substituents.
Examples of the above substituted alkyl groups include the cyanomethyl, nitromethyl, chloromethyl, hydroxymethyl, tetrahydropyranyloxymethyl, trityloxymethyl, propionyloxymethyl, aminomethyl, carboxymethyl, allyloxycarbonylmethyl, allylcarbonylaminomethyl, carbamoyloxymethyl, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, t-butoxymethyl, acetoxymethyl, chloromethyl, bromomethyl, iodomethyl, 6-hydroxyhexyl, 2,4-dichloro(n-butyl), 2-amino(isopropyl), 2-carbamoyloxyethyl chloroethyl, bromoethyl, fluoroethyl, iodoethyl, chloropropyl, bromopropyl, fluoropropyl, iodopropyl and the like.
In preferred embodiments of the subject invention, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C2-C10 substituted alkenyl, or C2-C10 substituted alkynyl, are more preferably C1-C7 or C2-C7, respectively, and more preferably, C1-C6 or C2-C6 as is appropriate for unsaturated substituents. However, it should be appreciated by those of skill in the art that one or a few carbons usually can be added to an alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted, without substantially modifying the structure and function of the subject compounds and that, therefore, such additions would not depart from the spirit of the invention.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-C4 alkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein denotes groups that are ether groups containing up to four carbon atoms such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, t-butoxy and like groups. A preferred C1-C4 alkoxy group is methoxy.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-C7 acyloxyxe2x80x9d denotes a carboxy group-containing substituent containing up seven carbon atoms such as formyloxy, acetoxy, propanoyloxy, butanoyloxy, pentanoyloxy, hexanoyloxy, heptanoyloxy, and the like.
Similarly, the term xe2x80x9cC1-C7 acylxe2x80x9d encompasses groups such as formyl, acetyl, propionoyl, butyroyl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, benzoyl and the like.
The substituent term xe2x80x9cC3-C7 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d includes the cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl rings. The substituent term xe2x80x9cC3-C7 substituted cycloalkylxe2x80x9d indicates an above cycloalkyl ring substituted by a halogen, hydroxy, protected hydroxy, phenyl, substituted phenyl, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, carboxy, protected carboxy, amino, or protected amino.
The substituent term xe2x80x9cC5-C7 cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d indicates a substituent that is itself a 1-, 2-, or 3-substituted cyclopentenyl ring, a 1-, 2-, 3- or 4-substituted cyclohexenyl ring or a 1-, 2-, 3-,4- or 5-substituted cycloheptenyl ring, whereas the term xe2x80x9csubstituted C3-C7 cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d denotes the above C3-C7 cycloalkenyl rings substituted by a C1-C10 alkyl radical, halogen, hydroxy, protected hydroxy, C1-C4 alkoxy, carboxy, protected carboxy, amino, or protected amino,
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclic ringxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d denotes an optionally substituted 5-membered or 6-membered ring that has 1 to 4 heteroatoms, such as oxygen, sulfur and/or nitrogen, in particular nitrogen either alone or in conjunction with sulfur or oxygen ring atoms. These five-membered or six-membered rings can be fully unsaturated or partially unsaturated, with fully unsaturated rings being preferred.
Preferred heterocyclic rings include pyridino, pyrimidino, and pyrazino, furano, and thiofurano rings. The heterocyles can be substituted or unsubstituted as for example, with such substituents as those described in relation to substituted phenyl or substituted naphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC7-C16 phenylalkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cC7-C16 aralkylxe2x80x9d denotes a C1-C10 alkyl group substituted at any position by a phenyl ring. Examples of such a group include benzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 3-phenyl(n-prop-1-yl), 4-phenyl(hex-1-yl), 3-phenyl(n-am-2-yl), 3-phenyl(sec-butyl), and the like. A preferred C7-C16 phenylalkyl group is the benzyl group. The term xe2x80x9cC7-C16 substituted phenylalkylxe2x80x9d denotes an above C7-C16 phenylalkyl group substituted on C1-C10 alkyl portion with one or more, and preferably one or two, groups chosen from halogen, hydroxy, protected hydroxy, keto, C2-C3 cyclic ketal phenyl, amino, protected amino, C1-C7 acyloxy, nitro, carboxy, protected carboxy, carbamoyl, carbarnoyloxy, cyano, N-(methylsulfonylamino) or C1-C4 alkoxy, whose phenyl group can be substituted with 1 or 2 groups selected from the group consisting of halogen, hydroxy, protected hydroxy, nitro, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C6 substituted alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, carboxy, protected carboxy, carboxymethyl, protected carboxymethyl, hydroxymethyl, protected hydroxymethyl, aminomethyl, protected aminomethyl, amino, (monosubstituted)amino, (disubstituted)amino, a N-(methylsulfonylamino) group, or a phenyl group that is itself substituted or unsubstituted. When either the C1-C10 alkyl portion or the phenyl portion or both are mono- or di-substituted, the substituents can be the same or different.
Examples of xe2x80x9cC7-C16 substituted phenylalkylxe2x80x9d include groups such as 2-phenyl-1-chloroethyl, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)eth-1-yl, 2,6-dihydroxy-4-phenyl(n-hex-2-yl), 5-cyano-3-methoxy-2-phenyl(n-pent-3-yl), 3-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)n-prop-1-yl, 4-chloro-3-aminobenzyl, 6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-carboxy(n-hex-1-yl), 5-(4-aminomethyl-phenyl)-3-(aminomethyl)(n-pent-2-yl), 5-phenyl-3-keto-(n-pent-1-yl), d4-(4-aminophenyl)-4-(I.4-oxetanyl)(n-but-1-yl), and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cC7-C16 phenylalkenylxe2x80x9d. denotes a C1-C10 alkenyl group substituted at any position by a phenyl ring. The term xe2x80x9cC7-C16 substituted phenylalkenylxe2x80x9d denotes a C7-C16 arylalkenyl group substituted on the C1-C10 alkenyl portion. Substituents can the same as those as defined above in relation to C7-C16 phenylalkyl and C7-C16 substituted phenylalkyl. A preferred C7-C16 substituted phenylalkenyl is 3-(4-nitrophenyl)-2-propenyl. The term xe2x80x9csubstituted phenylxe2x80x9d specifies a phenyl group substituted at one or more positions, preferably at one or two positions, with moieties selected from the group consisting of halogen, hydroxy, protected hydroxy, cyano, nitro, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, carboxy, protected carboxy, carboxymethyl, protected carboxymethyl, hydroxymethyl, protected hydroxymethyl, amino, protected anlino, (moaosubstituted)amino, protected (monosubstituted)amino, (disubstituted)amino, trifluoromethyl, N-(methylsulfonylamino), or phenyl that is itself substituted or unsubstituted.
Illustrative substituents embraced by the term xe2x80x9csubstituted phenylxe2x80x9d include a mono- or di(halo)phenyl group such as 4-chlorophenyl, 2,6-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 3,4-dibromophenyl, 3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl, 2-fluorophenyl and the like; a mono or di(hydroxy)phenyl groups such as 4-hydroxyphenyl, 3-hydroxyphenyl, 2,4-dihydroxyphenyl, the protected hydroxy derivatives thereof and the like; a nitrophenyl group such as 3-or 4-nitrophenyl, a cyanophenyl group for example, 4-cyanophenyl; a mono-or di(lower alkyl)phenyl group such as 4-methylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 4-(isopropyl)phenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 3-(n-prop-1-yl)phenyl and the like: a mono or di(alkoxyl)phenyl, group for example, 2,6-dimethoxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 3-ethoxyphenyl, 4-(isopropoxy)phenyl, 4-(t-butoxy)phenyl, 3-ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl, 3-(4-methylphenoxy)phenyl, and the like; 3- or 4-trifluoromethylphenyl; a mono- or dicarboxyphenyl or (protected carboxy)phenyl group such as 4-carboxyphenyl or 2,4-di(protected carboxy)phenyl; a mono-or di(hydroxymethyl)phenyl or (protected hydroxymethyl)phenyl such as 3-(protected hydroxymethyl)phenyl or 3,4-di(hydroxymethyl)phenyl; a mono- or di(aminomethyl) phenyl or (protected aminomethyl)phenyl such as 2-(aminomethyl)phenyl or 2,4-(protected aminomethyl) phenyl; or a mono- or di(N-(methylsulfonylamino))phenyl such as 3-(N-(methylsulfonylamino))phenyl. Also, the term xe2x80x9csubstituted phenylxe2x80x9d represents disubstituted phenyl groups wherein the substituents are different. For example, 3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 3-chloro-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-methoxy-4-bromophenyl, 4-ethyl-2-hydroxyphenyl, 3-hydroxy-4-nitrophenyl, 2-hydroxy-4-chlorophenyl and the like are contemplated.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted naphthylxe2x80x9d specifies a naphthyl group substituted with one or more, and preferably one or two moieties selected from the group consisting of halogen, hydroxy, protected hydroxy, cyano, nitro, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, carboxy, protected carboxy, carboxymethyl, protected carboxymethyl, hydroxymethyl, protected hydroxymethyl, amino, protected amino, (monosubstituted)amino, protected (monosubsticuted)amino, (disubstituted)amino trifluoromethyl, or N-(methylsulfonylamino). Examples of substituted naphthyl include 2-(methoxy)naphthyl and 4-(methoxy)naphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted indolylxe2x80x9d specifies a indolyl group substituted, either at the nitrogen or carbon, or both, with one or more, and preferably one or two, moieties selected from the group consisting of halogen, hydroxy, protected hydroxy, cyano, nitro, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 substituted alkyl, C1-C10 alkenyl, C7-C16 phenylalkyl, C7-C16 substituted phenylalkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, carboxy, protected carboxy, carboxymethyl, protected carboxymethyl, hydroxymethyl, protected hydroxymethyl, amino, protected amino, monosubstituted amino, or disubstituted amino.
Examples of the term xe2x80x9csubstituted indolylxe2x80x9d includes such groups as 6-fluoro, 5-fluoro, 5-bromo, 5-hydroxy, 5-methyl, 6-methyl, 7-methyl, 1-methyl, 1-ethyl, 1-benzyl, 1-napthylmethyl, and the like. An example of a disubstituted indolyl is 1-methyl-5-methyl indolyl.
The terms xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d refer to the fluoro, chloro, bromo, or iodo groups.
The term xe2x80x9c(monosubstituted)amino refers to an amino group with one substituent selected from the group consisting of phenyl, substituted phenyl, C1-C10 alkyl, and C7-C16 arylalkyl, wherein the latter three substituent terms are as defined above. The (monosubstituted)amino can additionally have an amino-protecting group as encompassed by the term xe2x80x9cprotected (monosubstituted)amino.xe2x80x9d
The term xe2x80x9c(disubstituted)aminoxe2x80x9d refers to amino groups with two substituents selected from the group consisting of phenyl, substituted phenyl, C1-C10 alkyl, and C7-C16 arylalkyl wherein the latter three substituent terms are as described above. The two substituents can be the same or different.
The terms xe2x80x9c(monosubstituted)guanidino, xe2x80x9c(disubstituted)guanidino.xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c(trisubstituted)guanidinoxe2x80x9d are used to mean that a guanidino group is substituted with one, two, or three substituents, respectively. The substituents can be any of those as defined above in relation to (monosubstituted)amino and (disubstituted)amino and, where more than one substituent is present, the substituents can be the same or different.
The term xe2x80x9camino-protecting groupxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to one or more selectively removable substituents on the amino group commonly employed to block or protect the amino functionality. The term xe2x80x9cprotected (monosubstituted)aminoxe2x80x9d means there is an amino-protecting group on the monosubstituted amino nitrogen atom. In addition, the term xe2x80x9cprotected carboxamidexe2x80x9d means there is an amino-protecting group present replacing the proton of the amido nitrogen so that there is no N-aLkylation. Examples of such amino-protecting groups include the formyl (xe2x80x9cForxe2x80x9d) group, the trityl group (Trt), the phthalimido group, the trichloroacetyl group, the chloroacetyl, bromoacetyl, and iodoacetyl groups. Urethane blocking groups, such as t-butoxy-carbonyl (xe2x80x9cBocxe2x80x9d), 2-(4-biphenylyl)propyl(2)oxycarbonyl (xe2x80x9cBpocxe2x80x9d), 2-phenylpropyl(2)oxycarbonyl (xe2x80x9cPocxe2x80x9d), 2-(4-xenyl)isopropoxycarbonyl, 1,1-diphenylethyl(1)-oxycarbonyl, 1,1-diphenylpropyl(1)oxycarbonyl, 2-(3,5-dimethoxyphenyl)propyl(2)oxycarbonyl (xe2x80x9cDdzxe2x80x9d), 2-(p-5-toluyl)propyl(2)oxycarbonyl, cyclopentanyloxycarbonyl, 1-methylcyclopentanyloxycarbonyl, cyclohexanyloxycarbonyl, 1-methylcyclohexanyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylcyclohexanyloxycarbonyl, 2-(4-toluylsulfonyl)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(methylsulfonyl)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(triphenylphosphino)-ethoxyarbonyl, 9-fluoroenylmethoxycarbonyl (xe2x80x9cFmocxe2x80x9d), 2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxycarbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, 1-(trimethylsilylmethyl)prop-1-enyloxycarbonyl, 5-benzisoxalylmethoxycarbonyl, 4-acetoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, 2-ethynyl(2)propoxyarbonyl, cyclopropylmethoxycarbonyl, isobornyloxycarbonyl, 1-piperidyloxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl (xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d), 4-phenylbenzyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbenzyloxycarbonyl, xcex1-2,4,5,-tetramethylbenzyloxycarbonyl (xe2x80x9cTmzxe2x80x9d), 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-fluorobenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-chlorobenzyloxycarbonyl, 3-chlorobenzyloxycarbonyl, 2-chlorobenzyloxycarbonyl, dichlorobenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-bromobenzyloxycarbonyl, 3-bromobenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-cyanobenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-(decyloxy)benzyloxycarbonyl, and the like, the benzoylmethylsulfonyl group, dithiasuccinoyl (xe2x80x9cDtsxe2x80x9d) group, the 2-(nitro)phenylsulfenyl group (xe2x80x9cNpsxe2x80x9d), the diphenylphosphine oxide group, and like amino-protecting groups. The species of amino-protecting group employed is usually not critical so long as the derivatized amino group is stable to the conditions of the subsequent reactions and can be removed at the appropriate point without disrupting the remainder of the compound. Preferred amino-protecting groups are Boc and Fmoc.
Further examples of amino-protecting groups embraced to by the above term are well known in organic synthesis and the peptide art and are described by, for example. T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts. Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis,xe2x80x9d 2nd ed., John Wiley and Sons. New York. N.Y., Chapter 7, 1991. M. Bodanzsky. Principles of Peptide Synthesis. 1st and 2nd revised ed., Springer-Verlag, New York, N.Y., 1984 and 1993, and Stewart and Young. Solid Phase Peptide Synthesis, 2nd ed., Pierce Chemical Co, Rockford. Ill. 1984.
The related term xe2x80x9cprotected aminoxe2x80x9d defines an amino group substituted with an amino-protecting group discussed above.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxy-protecting groupxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to one of the ester derivatives of the carboxylic acid group commonly employed to block or protect the carboxylic acid group while reactions are carried out on other functional groups on the compound. Examples of such carboxylic acid protecting groups include 4-nitrobenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl, 2,4-dimethoxybenzyl, 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzyl, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzyl, pentamethylbenzyl, 3,4-methylene-dioxybenzyl, benzhydryl, 4,4xe2x80x2-methoxytrityl, 4,4xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-trimethoxytrityl, 2-phenylprop-2-yl, trimethylsilyl, t-butyldimethylsilyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, xcex2-(trimethylsilyl)ethyl, xcex2-[di(n-butyl)methylsilyl]ethyl, p-toluenesulfonylethyl, 4-nitrobenzyl-sulfonylethyl, allyl, cinnamyl, 1-(trimethylsilylmethyl)-prop-1-en-3-yl, and like moieties. The species of carboxy-protecting group employed is also usually not critical so long as the derivatized carboxylic acid is stable to the conditions of subsequent reactions and can be removed at the appropriate point without disrupting the remainder of the molecule.
Further examples of these groups are found in E. Haslam, Protective Groups in Organic Chemistry, J. G. W. McOmie Ed., Plenum Press, New York, N.Y. Chapter 5, 1973, and T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd ed., John Wiley and Sons, New York, N.Y., Chapter 5, 1991. A related term is xe2x80x9cprotected carboxyxe2x80x9d, which refers to a carboxy group substituted with one of the above carboxy-protecting groups.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxy-protecting groupxe2x80x9d refers to readily cleavable groups bonded to hydroxyl groups, such as the tetrahydropyranyl, 2-methoxyprop-2-yl, 1-ethoxyeth-1-yl, methoxymethyl, xcex2-methoxyethoxymethyl, methylthiomethyl, t-butyl, t-amyl, trityl, 4-methoxytrityl, 4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxytrityl, 4,4xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-trimethoxytrityl, benzyl, allyl, trimethylsilyl, (t-butyl)dimethylsilyl and 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl groups, and the like. The species of hydroxy-protecting groups is also usually not critical so long as the derivatized hydroxyl group is stable to the conditions of subsequent reaction(s) and can be removed at the appropriate point without disrupting the remainder of the compound.
Further examples of hydroxy-protecting groups are described by C. B. Reese and E Haslam, Protective Groups in Organic Chemistry, J. G. W. McOmie Ed., Plenum Press, New York, N.Y., Chapters 3 and 4, 1973, and T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd ed., John Wiley and Sons, New York, N.Y., Chapters 2 and 3, 1991.
The substituent term xe2x80x9cC1-C4 alkylthioxe2x80x9d refers to sulfide groups such as methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, isopropylthio, -butylthio, t-butylthio and like groups.
The substituent term xe2x80x9cC1-C4 alkylsulfoxidexe2x80x9d indicates sulfoxide groups such as methylsulfoxide, ethylsulfoxide, xcex1-propylsulfoxide, iso-propylsulfoxide, n-butylsulfoxide, sec-butylsulfoxide, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-C4 alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d encompasses groups such as methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, n-propylsulfonyl, isopropylsulfonyl, xcex1-butylsulfonyl, t-butylsulfonyl, and the like.
Phenylthio, phenyl sulfoxide, and phenylsulfonyl compounds are known in the art and these have their art-recognized definitions. By xe2x80x9csubstituted phenylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csubstituted phenyl sulfoxidexe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9csubstituted phenylsulfonylxe2x80x9d is meant that the phenyl can be substituted as described above in relation to xe2x80x9csubstituted phenyl.xe2x80x9d
The substituent terms xe2x80x9ccyclic C2-C10 alkylenexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csubstituted cyclic C2-C10 alkylenexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccyclic C2-C10 heteroalkylene.xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csubstituted cyclic C2-C10 heteroakylenexe2x80x9d defines a cyclic group bonded (xe2x80x9cfusedxe2x80x9d) to the phenyl radical. The cyclic group can be saturated or contain one or two double bonds. Furthermore, the cyclic group can have one or two methylene groups replaced by one or two oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur atoms.
The cyclic alkylene or heteroalkylene group can be substituted once or twice by substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, protected hydroxy, carboxy, protected carboxy, keto, ketal, C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4 alkanoyl, C1-C10 alkyl, carbamoyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4, alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfoxide, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, halo, amino, protected amino, hydroxymethyl and a protected hydroxymethyl group.
A cyclic alkylene or heteroalkylene group fused onto the benzene radical can contain two to ten ring members, but it preferably contains four to six members. Examples of such saturated cyclic groups include a bicyclic ring system that is a 2,3-dihydroindanyl or a tetralin ring. When the cyclic groups are unsaturated, examples occur when the resultant bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring or indanyl. An example of a cyclic group which can be fused to a phenyl radical that has two oxygen atoms and that is fully saturated is dioxanyl. Examples of fused cyclic groups that each contain one oxygen atom and one or two double bonds occur when the phenyl ring is fused to a furo, pyrano, dihydrofurano or dihydropyrano ring. Cyclic groups that each have one nitrogen atom and contain one or two double more double bonds are illustrated where the phenyl is fused to a pyridino or pyrano ring. An example of a fused ring system having one nitrogen and two phenyl radicals is a carbozyl group. Examples of cyclic groups that each have one sulfur atom and contain one or two double bonds occur where the benzene ring is fused to a thieno, thiopyrano, dihydrothieno, or dihydrothiopyrano ring. Examples of cyclic groups that contain two heteroatoms selected from sulfur and nitrogen and one or two double bonds occur where the phenyl ring is fused to a thiazolo, isothiazolo, dihydrothiazolo or dihydroisothiazolo ring. Examples of cyclic groups that contain two heteroatoms selected from oxygen and nitrogen and one or two double bonds occur where the benzene ring is fused to an oxazole, isoxazole, dihydroxazole or dihydroisoxazole ring. Examples of cyclic groups that contain two nitrogen heteroatoms and one or two double bonds occur where the benzene ring is fused to a pyrazolo, imidazolo, dihydropyrazolo or dihydroimidazolo ring.
One or more of the contemplated compounds within a given library can be present as a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltxe2x80x9d encompasses those salts that form with carboxylate, phosphate or sulfonate anions and ammonium ions and include salts formed with the organic and inorganic cations discussed below. Furthermore, the term includes salts that form by standard acid-base reactions with basic groups (such as amino groups) and organic or inorganic acids. Such acids include hydrochloric, sulfuric, phosphoric, acetic, succinic, citric lactic, maleic, fumaric, palmitic, cholic, pamoic, mucic, D-glutamic, d-camphoric, glutaric, phthalic, tartaric, lauric, stearic, salicyclic, methanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, sorbic, picric, benzoic, cinnamic, and like acids.
The term xe2x80x9corganic or inorganic cationxe2x80x9d refers to counterions for the carboxylate, phosphate or sulfonate anion of a salt. The counter-ions are selected from the alkali and alkaline earth metals, (such as lithium, sodium, potassium, barium, magnesium and calcium) ammonium, and the organic cations such as dibenzylammonium, benzylammonium, 2-hydroxymethylammonium, bis(2-hydroxyethyl)ammonium, phenylethylbenzylammonium, dibebenzylethylenediammonium, and like cations. Other cations encompassed by the above term include the protonated form of procaine, quinine and N-methylglucosamine, and the protonated forms of basic amino acids such as glycine, ornithine, histidine, phenylglycine, lysine and arginine. Furthermore, any zwitterionic form of the instant compounds formed by a carboxylic acid and an amino group is referred to by this term. A preferred cation for a carboxylate anion is the sodium cation.
The compounds of an above Formula can also exist as solvates and hydrates. Thus, these compounds can crystalize with, for example, waters of hydration, or one, a number of, or any fraction thereof of molecules of the mother liquor solvent. The solvates and hydrates of such compounds are included within the scope of this invention.
One or more of the contemplated compounds can be in the biologically active ester form, such as the non-toxic, metabolically-labile ester-form. Such ester forms induce increased blood levels and prolong the efficacy of the corresponding non-esterified forms of the compounds. Ester groups that can be used include the lower alkoxymethyl groups (C1-C4 alkoxymethyl) for example, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, isopropoxymethyl and the like; the xcex1-(C1-C4)alkoxyethyl groups, for example methoxyethyl, ethoxyethyl, propxyethyl, iso-propoxyethyl, and the like, the 2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-ylmethyl groups such as 5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-ylmethyl, 5-phenyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-ylmethyl, and the like, the C1-C3 alkylthiomethyl groups, for example methylthiomethyl, ethylthiomethyl, isopropylthiomethyl, and the like, the acyloxymethyl groups, for example pivaloyloxymethyl, pivaloyloxyethyl, xcex1-acetoxymethyl, and the like, the ethoxycarbonyl-1-methyl group, the xcex1-acetoxyethyl, the 3-phthalidyl or 5,6-dimethylphtalidyl groups, the 1-(C1-C4 alkyloxycarbonyloxy)ethyl groups such as the 1-(ethoxycarbonyloxy)ethyl group, and the 1-(C1-C4 alkylaminocarbonyloxy)ethyl groups such as the 1-methylaminocarbonyloxyethyl group.
As used herein, a chemical or combinatorial xe2x80x9clibraryxe2x80x9d is an intentionally created collection of differing molecules that can be prepared by the synthetic means provided below or otherwise herein and screened for biological activity in a variety of formats (e.g. libraries of soluble molecules). Libraries of compounds attached to resin beads, silica chips or other solid supports). The libraries can be screened in any variety of assays, such as those detailed below as well as others useful for assessing the biological activity of diketopiperazines. The libraries typically contain at least one active compound and are generally prepared in such that the compounds are in equimolar quantities.
As will be described in further detail, illustrative libraries were prepared, two trisubstituted diketopiperazines (one having R2 as methyl and the other having R2 as benzyl). The diketopiperazine libraries and compounds of Formula I can be prepared according to the general Reaction Scheme shown in Scheme 1, below, and discussed in greater detail hereinafter.
The compounds and libraries were prepared using solid-phase techniques. The solid-phase resin, here is p-methylbenzhydryl-amine resin (p-MBHA), is indicated in Scheme 1, below, by the large circle and dash. Compound preparation is illustrated first. 
Starting from p-methylbenzhydrylamine (MBHA) resin-bound fluoroenylmethoxycarbonyl amino acid (Fmoc-R1aa-OH), the Fmoc group was removed using a mixture of piperidine in dimethylformamide (DMF). The resulting amine,compound 1, was then protected with triphenylmethyl chloride (TrtCl). The secondary amide was then selectively alkylated in the presence of lithium t-butoxide and alkylating reagent, R2X, in this instance methyl iodide or benzyl bromide to form the resin-bound N-alkylated compound 2. The Trt group was cleaved with a solution of 2% trifluoroacetic acid (TFA) and a second amino acid (Fmoc-R3aa-OH) was coupled in presence of diisopropylcarbodiimide and hydroxybenzotriazole from which the Fmoc protecting group was removed to form the resin-bound dipeptide 3. The resin bound-dipeptide was N-acylated with a wide variety of carboxylic acids (R4aCOOH) to form the resin-bound N-acylated dipeptide 4. Exhaustive reduction of the amide bonds of the resin-bound N-acylated dipeptide 4 was achieved using borane in tetrahydrofuran as described, for instance, in Ostresh et al., J. Org. Chem., 63:8622 (1998) and in Nefzi et al., Tetrahedron, 55:335 (1999). The resulting resin-bound polyamine 5 was then treated with oxalyldiimidazole in anhydrous DMF to form resin-bound diketopiperazine 6. Reaction of resin-bound compound 6 with anhydrous HF and anisole provided a desired diketopiperazine 9, which could be further N-acylated with a wide variety of carboxylic acids (R5aCOOH) to provide compound 10. Further reduction of resin-bound compound 6 with diborane in THF provided corresponding resin-bound piperazine compound 7. Reaction of compound 7 with anhydrous HF and anisole provided a desired free piperazine compound 8, which could be further N-acylated with a wide variety of carboxylic acids (R5aCOOH) as before to provide compound 11.
Following the strategy described in Scheme 1, with the parallel synthesis approach, commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cT-bagxe2x80x9d method [Houghten et al., Nature, 354, 84-86 (1991)], with 29 different amino acids at R1, 27 different amino acids at R3 and 40 different carboxylic acids at R4, 97 different N-benzyl-diketopiperazines, (R2=Bzl) and 97 different N-methyl diketopiperazines, (R2=Me) were synthesized in which the individual building blocks were varied while fixing the remaining two positions. Those compounds are illustrated as the diketopiperazines in the Table after Example 2.
Modifications occurring to the amino acid side chains during the N-alkylation and reduction steps have been carefully studied. During the N-alkylation with methyl iodide and benzyl bromide, the protected Nxcex5-amine of lysine was alkylated, and the Boc protecting group, when present, was reduced during the reduction step yielding the corresponding Nxcex5-Nxcex5-dimethyl and Nxcex5-benzyl, Nxcex5-methyl-polyamines, respectively.
Using the information from these control studies and following the selection of the appropriate compounds for each of the three positions of diversity, N-benzyl (R2=Bzl) diketopiperazine and N-methyl (R2=Me) diketopiperazine libraries were prepared.
Any variety of amino acids can be used with the present invention as described above to generate a vast array of compounds with different R1 and R3 groups. As described in the ensuing Examples, twenty-nine first amino acids were coupled to the resin, which amino acids contain R1. The twenty nine amino acids included Ala, Phe, Gly, Ile, Leu, Nva, Ser(tBu), Thr(tBu), Val, Tyr(tBu), Nle, Cha, Nal, Phg, Lys (Boc), Met(O), ala, phe, ile, leu, nva, ser(tBu), thr(tBu), val, tyr(tBu), nle, cha, nal, lys(Boc). After the above described N-alkylation, twenty-seven different amino acids were used for the coupling of the second amino acid, thereby providing twenty-seven various R3 groups. Those twenty seven-amino acids included Ala, Phe, Gly, Ile, Leu, Nva, Ser(tBu), Thr(tBu), Val, Tyr(tBu), Nle, Cha, Nal, Phg, Met(O), ala, phe, ile, leu, nva, ser(tBu), thr(tBu), val, tyr(tBu), nle, cha and nal. Following usual notation, L-amino acids are referred to with an initial capital letter as in Val, whereas D-amino acids are referred to with an initial lower case letter as in ala.
As used herein, abbreviations for the various amino acid side-chain protecting groups are as follows: xe2x80x9cTrtxe2x80x9d for trityl, xe2x80x9ctBuxe2x80x9d for tert-butyl, xe2x80x9cBocxe2x80x9d for tert-butoxycarbonyl and xe2x80x9cBrZxe2x80x9d for 2-bromobenzyloxycarbonyl.
As can be seen from the amino acid side chains exemplified above, it should be appreciated from the above-described embodiments of R1 and R3, as well as from the described reaction scheme, that some of the amino acid side chains are modified during the synthesis. For instance some of the R1 amino acid side chains are modified by the N-alkylation and/or the reduction steps. Similarly, certain R3 groups are modified by the reduction procedures.
Accordingly, the twenty-nine preferred embodiments of R1 and the twenty-seven of R3 are described above and below, except in Table 1, in their modified form. A specific example of a modified lysine side is provided above. Similarly, certain R4 groups can be modified by the reduction procedure, as is well known.
A variety of carboxylic acids (R4aCOOH and R5aCOOH) can be used in the acylation steps of reaction Scheme 1, thereby providing a wide array of substituents at the R4 and R5 positions and substituents of an illustrative diketopierazine. Forty carboxylic acids were used in preparing the diketopiperazine compounds and libraries. Those syntheses were carried out using the following carboxylic acids: 1-phenyl-1-cyclopropane carboxylic acid, m-tolylacetic acid, 3-fluorophenyl-acetic acid, (xcex1,xcex1,xcex1)-trifluoro-m-tolylacetic acid, p-tolylacetic acid, 3-methoxyphenylacetic acid, 4-methoxyphenylacetic acid, 4-ethoxyphenylacetic acid, 4-isobutyl-xcex1-methylphenylacetic acid, 3,4-dichloro-phenylacetic acid, 3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenylacetic acid, phenylacetic acid, hydrocinnamic acid, 4-phenylbutyric acid, butyric acid, heptanoic acid, isobutyric acid, isovaleric acid, 4-methylvaleric acid, trimethylacetic acid, tert-butylacetic acid, cyclohexanecarboxylic acid, cyclohexylacetic acid, cyclohexanebutyric acid, cycloheptanecarboxylic acid, acetic acid, cyclobutanecarboxylic acid, cyclopentanecarboxylic acid, cyclohexanepropionic acid, 4-methyl-1-cyclohexanecarboxylic acid, 4-tert-butyl-cyclohexanecarboxylic acid, 1-adamantaneacetic acid, 3,3-diphenylpropionic acid, dicyclohexylacetic acid, indole-3-acetic acid, 1-naphthylacetic acid, 3-(3,4,5)-trimethoxyphenylpropionic acid, 2-norbornaneacetic acid, cyclopentylacetic acid, 2-ethylbutyric acid.
The synthesis of 1,6-diketo-(2-substituted or 2,3-disubstituted)-(5-aminoethyl)-2,5-diazacyclic compounds and the corresponding (1-substituted or 1,2-disubstituted)-(4-aminoethyl)-(1,4-diazacyclic compounds having 7- or 8-atoms in the cyclic ring or an unsaturated bond between the two carbonyl groups can be carried out in a similar manner to that shown in Scheme 1 by reacting a longer activated diacid such as a diacid halide like a diacid chloride or diimidazole compound with resin-bound compound 5. A tertiary amine such as diisopropylethylamine is typically also present when a diacid chloride or similar compound is used in these syntheses. Exemplary reactions are shown in Scheme 2, below, wherein only the ring-forming step is shown 
Bi- and tricyclic compounds can be prepared using the same general synthetic steps, but using a cyclic activated xcex1,xcex2-diacid as is illustrated in Scheme 3, below. 
It is to be understood that the 1,4-diazacyclic compounds corresponding to those shown in Schemes 2 and 3 are prepared and further reacted in the same manner as are the 1,4-diazacyclic compounds of Scheme 1.
Compounds and libraries containing a single amido carbonyl group can be prepared by several well-known synthetic methods. For example, a substituted or unsubstituted acryloyl halide can be reacted using a Michael addition to one amine of compound 5 and the acid halide used to form the amide bond with the second amine.
The nonsupport-bound library mixtures were screened in solution in radio-receptor inhibition assays described in detail below. Deconvolution of highly active mixtures can then be carried out by iterative, or positional scanning methods. These techniques, the iterative approach or the positional scanning approach, can be utilized for finding other active compounds within the libraries of the present invention using any one of the below-described assays or others well known in the art.
The iterative approach is well-known and is set forth in general in Houghten et al., Nature, 354, 84-86 (1991) and Dooley et al., Science, 266, 2019-2022 (1994), both of which are incorporated herein by reference. In the iterative approach, for example, sub-libraries of a molecule having three variable groups are made wherein the first variable is defined. Each of the compounds with the defined variable group is reacted with all of the other possibilities at the other two variable groups. These sub-libraries are each assayed to define the identity of the second variable in the sub-library having the highest activity in the screen of choice. A new sub-library with the first two variable positions defined is reacted again with all the other possibilities at the remaining undefined variable position. As before, the identity of the third variable position in the sub-library having the highest activity is determined. If more variables exist, this process is repeated for all variables, yielding the compound with each variable contributing to the highest desired activity in the screening process. Promising compounds from this process can then be synthesized on larger scale in traditional single-compound synthetic methods for further biological investigation.
The positional-scanning approach has been described for various libraries as described, for example, in R. Houghten et al. PCT/US91/08694 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,762, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The positional scanning approach is used as described below in the preparation and screening of the libraries. In the positional scanning approach sublibraries are made defining only one variable with each set of sublibraries- and all possible sublibraries with each single variable defined (and all other possibilities at all of the other variable positions) is made and tested. From the instant description one skilled in the art can synthesize libraries wherein 2 fixed positions are defined at a time. From the assaying of each single-variable defined library, the optimum substituent at that position is determined, pointing to the optimum or at least a series of compounds having a maximum of the desired biological activity. Thus, the number of sublibraries for compounds with a single position defined is the number of different substituents desired at that position, and the number of all the compounds in each sublibrary is the product of the number of substituents at each of the other variables.
As pharmaceutical compositions for treating infections, pain, or other indications known to be treatable by a contemplated diketopiperazine or other contemplated compound, a compound of the present invention is generally in a pharmaceutical composition so as to be administered to a subject in need of the medication at dosage levels of about 0.7 to about 7000 mg per day, and preferably about 1 to about 500 mg per day, for a normal human adult of approximately 70 kg of body weight, this translates into a dosage of about 0.01 to about 100 mg/kg of body weight per day. The specific dosages employed, however, can be varied depending upon the requirements of the patient, the severity of the condition being treated, and the activity of the compound being employed. The determination of optimum dosages for a particular situation is within the skill of the art.
For preparing pharmaceutical compositions containing compounds of the invention, inert, pharmaceutically acceptable carriers are used. The pharmaceutical carrier can be either solid or liquid. Solid form preparations include, for example, powders, tablets, dispersible granules, capsules, cachets, and suppositories.
A solid carrier can be one or more substances that can also act as diluents, flavoring agents, solubilizers, lubricants, suspending agents, binders, or tablet disintegrating agents; it can also be an encapsulating material.
In powders, the carrier is generally a finely divided solid which is in a mixture with the finely divided active component. In tablets, the active compound is mixed with the carrier having the necessary binding properties in suitable proportions and compacted in the shape and size desired.
For preparing pharmaceutical composition in the form of suppositories, a low-melting wax such as a mixture of fatty acid glycerides and cocoa butter is first melted and the active ingredient is dispersed therein by, for example, stirring. The molten homogeneous mixture is then poured into convenient-sized molds and allowed to cool and solidify.
Powders and tablets preferably contain between about 5% to about 70% by weight of the active ingredient. Suitable carriers include, for example, magnesium carbonate, magnesium stearate, talc, lactose, sugar, pectin, dextrin, starch, tragacanth, methyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, a low-melting wax, cocoa butter and the like.
The pharmaceutical compositions can include the formulation of the active compound with encapsulating material as a carrier providing a capsule in which the active component (with or without other carriers) is surrounded by a carrier, which is thus in association with it. In a similar manner, cachets are also included.
Tablets, powders, cachets, and capsules can be used as solid dosage forms suitable for oral administration.
Liquid pharmaceutical compositions include, for example, solutions suitable for oral or parenteral administration, or suspensions, and emulsions suitable for oral administration. Sterile water solutions of the active component or sterile solutions of the active component in solvents comprising water, ethanol, or propylene glycol are examples of liquid compositions suitable for parenteral administration.
Sterile solutions can be prepared by dissolving the active component in the desired solvent system, and then passing the resulting solution through a membrane filter to sterilize it or, alternatively, by dissolving the sterile compound in a previously sterilized solvent under sterile conditions.
Aqueous solutions for oral administration can be prepared by dissolving the active compound in water and adding suitable flavorants, coloring agents, stabilizers, and thickening agents as desired. Aqueous suspensions for oral use can be made by dispersing the finely divided active component in water together with a viscous material such as natural or synthetic gums, resins, methyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, and other suspending agents known to the pharmaceutical formulation art.
Preferably, the pharmaceutical composition is in unit dosage form. In such form, the composition is divided into unit doses containing appropriate quantities of the active urea. The unit dosage form can be a packaged preparation, the package containing discrete quantities of the preparation, for example, packeted tablets, capsules, and powders in vials or ampules. The unit dosage form can also be a capsule, cachet, or tablet itself, or it can be the appropriate number of any of these packaged forms.